Ecology
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Hibari's the new kid around here and guess what's the first thing he does? Taking over the Student Council and TA-DAA: The Disciplinary Committee! Chrome honestly didn't expect to form a frenemy relationship with the new kid either, not to mention for it to start with the two genius' skit. A hell lot of chaos, because I know that you love those too. T for language. :D
1. Exam Scores

A/N: First Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction here, and I just LOVE HIBARI! XD

I think that Squalo is absolutely hilarious… VOOOIIII! Imagine him working at Burger King!

I have a routine that's called 'Ranting at the beginning of my stories just so that you guys can kind of get what my personalities like…'

AND 'YAHOO' TO PEOPLE WHO LOVE TO PLAY PIANO! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY LATER.

Summary: Hibari's the new kid around here. Taking over the Student Council stuck him with a new secretary. Say, violin and singing is a really good combination in music, so what's even better than Hibari playing the violin? A hell lot of chaos, because I know that you love those too.

BTW: _WHEN I WRITE USING FIRST PERSON PERSPECTIVE IN THE STORY THAT MEANS THAT I, THE AUTHOR, AM SPEAKING TO YOU DIRECTLY! LIKE NOW! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hibari X Chrome 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Namimori High School**

"Dokuro."

Chrome Dokuro, a fourteen years old freshman, was staring absently out the window, observing the heavy gray clouds that were approaching. Her short purple-hair resembled a pineapple (Well, Chrome didn't think so, but others always said that) with the hair at the back pinned to have a spike-ponytail thingy.

Chrome wore a black plain eye-patch on her right eye for some reason that she refuses to tell _anyone_. Most assumed that it was just because she thought it was cool and likes skulls. Clothed in the standard Namimori High School uniform that clashed with her other unusual features, she stood out quite often. The small accessories that she had added were also very unusual. Namely, those little silver skulls that were sewn onto her black knee-high boots and another sewn skull on her black school bag (_'She must __really __like skulls' _Others are always thinking_. _Actually, Chrome loved skulls).

"Miss Dokuro?"

_It's probably going to rain soon… _Chrome thought, _I don't like the rain… It's so gloomy and stifling…_

_ "_Chrome! The teacher's talking to you!" Chrome jumped inwardly when the student that sat next to her, Kyoko Sasagawa, warned her. Chrome raised her head to witness her math teacher, Li-Wen Lee, staring down at her, hands crossed, feet tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Thank you, Dokuro. Now, if you don't mind, answer the question on the board." Chrome immediately stood up and approached the blackboard, not wanting to agitate Ms. Lee any further.

Why? Simple, because her glare was scorching Chrome's back.

Picking up the chalk with her pale long fingers, Chrome gazed at the question.

_**If the diameter of a circle is 14.6, what is the circumference of the circle? (Round to the nearest tenth) **_

She swiftly wrote the answer with a few strokes on the board:

_**A = 167.3**_

Ms. Lee narrowed her eyes critically at Chrome's answer, evidently wishing silently for it to be wrong. Unfortunately, it was the opposite case.

"Correct." Ms. Lee spoke stiffly, as though the words were knifes dragging across her tongue. "Now return to your seat."

Obeying without a word, as usual, Chrome slid into her seat next to Kyoko.

"That was a close one, wasn't it? Thank god you're a genius," Kyoko smiled brilliantly at Chrome, sunlight beaming from her face. Personally, Chrome thought that she was sometimes too emotional, but kept the thought to herself.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Sasagawa-san. However, I don't think that I'm a genius. I just study during my spare time." That was true, and Chrome had A LOT of spare time.

"Alright then, if you insist. But you know, I was really hoping to have some relaxing time after the exams. That took a hell lot of me-," And guess who decided to butt into their conversation? The one and only teacher that brought hating Chrome's gut to a whole new level: Ms. Lee. Of course, who else could it be?

"Dokuro! Read page 163 from the Math Textbook and give us an example of the problem!"

The rest of the period went on like that, with Ms. Lee determined to have Chrome make a mistake, which did not work with Chrome being the 'studious student' she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hibari and Chrome = Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**After School**

"Hurry up Chrome! The principle said that the exam results are out! I'm desperate to find out if I passed!" Kyoko was uncharacteristically panicking, her mind breaking down from the stress of her exams. Her purple-haired friend gave her backpack a last shove into her locker before allowing herself to be herded away by Kyoko. She really didn't understand why she was being so nervous. Chrome was enjoying the good weather and it was really too nice for her to get all worked up. Turns out her prediction about rain being wrong and the skies had completely cleared up.

After a few accidents that involved almost crashing into other people and walls because Kyoko was blindly urging Chrome along in a general direction, they finally stopped in front of the Announcement Board. A crowd of Namimori high-school students were gathered around the board, just as nervous as Kyoko.

"Sasagawa-san, you really should calm down," Chrome attempted to soothe her light-headed auburn haired classmate. Kyoko flailed her arms in reply.

"That's easy for you to say! You always get the highest grade in High School, 100 percent, on your exams, and you still say that you're not a genius!" Chrome felt like face-palming, but decided against it. Instead, she gently pushed Kyoko through the swarm of students to check their grades.

"Calm down, Sasagawa-san! Look, you did fine on your exam!" To prove it, Chrome raised her right index finger to point Kyoko's name on the board, where she was #58 out of one thousand plus students.

Kyoko glanced up at the board before jumping up and down in joy, relieved to have passed. Chrome sighed. Hasn't Kyoko always scored amongst the first 100 ever since Elementary School? A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kyoko-chan! Chrome! Over here!" Chrome lifted her head to see a boy with spiky brown hair waving at them in the midst of the crowd.

"I just can't believe this!" Yamamoto Takeshi, a tall and black-haired sophomore that stood next to the brown-haired boy, Tsuna (Who always got last in everything), was shouting. He gestured urgently at Chrome, "Come and look at this!"

"Just shut it already, Baseball Freak! No need to rub it in, and _you stepped on my toe just now_!" Now it was Gokudera's turn to be shouting. His silver hair was his natural color. At least, that was what he said. He was very smart, and always amongst the top ten for his grades and violence. His full name's Gokudera Hayato, but everyone prefers calling him Gokudera.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Chrome questioned Tsuna, not worried about the two other boys since this kind of situation happened on a daily basis. At her question, Tsuna perked up.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Look over there, Chrome!" Chrome's eyes followed Tsuna's finger to the board… and to where her name was.

In second place. With a perfect score of 100.

"And look at whose first place!" Tsuna moved his finger to right beside Chrome's name.

"Um… Who's that?" Beside her name was not a name that Chrome recognized. "I don't recall there being a Hibari Kyoya in our grade."

"That's because he's a new student," Gokudera had a scowl fixed onto his face, eyes narrowed at the board, a tightly clenched fist raised. "Apparently, he took the exams as the entrance test. And well, he must've gotten in for sure, that show-off, actually pulling off a 106. Must've gotten the extra-credit question right."

The school always included an extra-credit question in the exams, but they were always so hard that not even Chrome had ever gotten it right.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun! Chrome gets good grades, but she doesn't show-off and neither do you, so the new student may not be a show-off as well, right?" Tsuna reasoned, trying to prevent another… fight (?) from happening.

"Well… if the Tenth puts it like that…" Gokudera lowered his fist, although his silvery green eyes still weren't ready to un-narrow just yet.

(You might ask why he calls Tsuna, the 'Tenth'. But for that particular, I, the author of this little fanfiction, haven't got a clue. So the manga explains why, but this is MY story, and this is also MY fanfiction, so this story follows MY plot. And how does Gokudera always keep his eyes narrowed like that 24/7? Ask Akira Amano for that one.)

"I kind of want to meet this Hibari guy though," Yamamoto spoke up. He had on a grin so wide that it was almost splitting his face in half. He had both of his arms crossed behind his back. "I mean, he sounds interesting, doesn't he?"

"I think so too!" Kyoko smiled, seemingly recovered from her panic-attack since she now knew that her grades were fine, like **always.** "What about you, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna, like he **always** does, flushes a bright red. "Uh… yeah… I-, I mean, sure!"

"Great, then let's go look for him now! We have free period now, so we have about 45 minutes left. Want to come with us, Chrome?" Said girl shook her head at Kyoko, tugging at the end of her skirt.

"I'd rather not. I don't feel like it at the moment," She murmured, already starting to walk away.

"Huh? But Chrome, don't you want to meet with who beat you in the Exams?" Tsuna questioned.

Chrome frowned, "I don't really mind. You guys can go ahead."

"Ah, where are you-," But alas, Tsuna was a tad bit too late as Chrome had already disappeared into the crowd. Tsuna sank into despair at his uselessness while Gokudera grumbled under his breath at the girl's strong-willed attitude.

"Well, it's been a long time since she's been so insistent, hasn't it?" Yamamoto was attempting to lighten up the mood, which didn't work very well.

"So, since Dokuro doesn't want to go look for that new transfer student with us, why don't we just go by ourselves now?" Gokudera completed ignored Yamamoto and instead proposed the new plan to Tsuna.

"Yeah, I guess we should…" Tsuna mumbled gloomily. Kyoko gave him a big, bright smile.

"Alright then, where should we start looking, Tsuna-kun?" Blinded by Kyoko's optimistic shine, Tsuna's mood immediately brightened. (What did you expect? The girl's brother is the Sun Guardian after all, even if not in this Alternative Universe.)

"I guess we could start looking around the offices. The new transfer student might be filling in papers and stuff." Yamamoto grinned, pumping his fist in the air,

"Yosh! Plan, 'Search for the new student', START!" He raced off, dragging Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko along with him.

"Take-sushi, let go of me and Tenth this instance!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, digging his heels the best he could into the floor.

Tsuna sighed, defeated by his friends' antics, "Well, at least the plan name isn't as long as usual this time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hibird Is So Fluffy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Where our favorite girl, Chrome, is at the moment~ XD**

"Now that I think about it, where should I go?" Chrome muttered to herself, strolling around school campus. It was unusually empty with the student's all eager to check their exam scores which, by the way, meant that they were all mobbing the bulletin board instead of clogging up the hallways like they usually do.

Fiddling with her fingers, Chrome pondered over her choices…

Number 1: Go back and find Kyoko and the other, but she just left them, so it would seem weird. Besides, she wanted to be alone at the moment.

Number 2: Go sit in the classroom until class starts, but that would be idiotic since class doesn't start until 40 minutes later.

Number 3: Just walk around like an idiot, and the reason why she wouldn't do that is obvious, since she had already mentioned it in this very sentence. Just read the sixth word of this sentence after the ':'.

Number 4: Going to the roof, but the weather's a bit too warm for her liking today.

"Oh, you know what? Screw the weather," Chrome smacked herself on the forehead with her palm, dislodging her stupid mental list. Chrome was the only one who even bothered going to the roof top so if she wanted some time to herself, she wasn't going to deprive herself from that just for the weather.

Starting up the staircase that led to the roof, Chrome hummed a little tune to herself.

Time for some peace and quiet.

**On the Roof Top**

Chrome couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face when the wind swept past her cheek. The breeze helped cool her down from the sun, playfully playing with her violet tresses. Stepping out fully onto the roof, Chrome relished at the gentle warmth the sun provided. Perhaps today's weather wasn't that bad, but it was still a bit too hot.

She retreated back into the shade provided by the building adjacent to it. Chrome wasn't able to see the other school roof top when she looked up due to the other building being taller.

And, yeah, the school has two separate buildings: the Middle School section and the High School section.

Chrome was currently on the Middle School building's roof. She'd been attending this school ever since Seventh Grade, and even then, she'd loved to come here. It was somewhat nostalgic and she'd also grown quite attached to this place.

"I'll never get sick of this song, no matter how many times I sing it…" Chrome thought. Her lips parted to release the lyrics of the song that stood at the tip of her tongue.

~~~~~~3 Hibari X Chrome 3~~~~~~

'_Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift'_

(I know that it's weird for an anime character to be singing a modern sad song, but I just like this song, okay? I just happen to know how to play it on the piano and I love to sing along to it.)

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

…

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound…_

…

_Don't you dare look out your window, _

_darlin' everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone…_

_Gone…_

_(Here's where the rest and the 'Ooo~' part comes, but I'm not going to write all that. Lazy Me strikes again!)_

…

There were many reasons why Chrome loved and secretly practiced singing, but the main reason would always remain the same: The ability singing possessed that allowed her to pour her feelings into the song, allowing her to show the strength of her emotions through the song.

In a way, it was her method of releasing her inner feelings so that she could bottle them up when front of others. Cowardly as it may be, it had helped her many times, like when a gang attacked her and Kyoko, Chrome had managed to stay calm and find a way for them to sort-of-escape long enough for the police to arrive. That is definitely no easy thing to do when your friend is freaking out.

Then all too soon, the song ended, and the last part of the lyrics faded away from Chrome's lips.

She walked over to the railings and leaned against it, all the while smiling. The birds chirped overhead, flitting from tree to tree. Chrome's violet eye followed their movements, merely taking her stance as a spectator.

Chrome ended up spending the rest of her break up on the rooftop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Like To Eat Chicken But Never Hibird~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A teenager with hard gray eyes and raven black hair lay on his back, lazing on the rooftop of his new high-school. When he had first arrived (5:00 A.M), the simple building designs and peacefulness had pleased him, but as soon as Break started, the school became unbearably crowded and noisy.

Come to think of it, a brown-haired idiot had just bumped into him on the way to the rooftop. Needless to say, two hard staves greeted the brunette's face with a friendly _crack!_ Next of all, the brutal owner of the metal weapons then unceremoniously kicked the dumbass down the stairs before resuming to climbing up the staircase (Which is the opposite direction in which Sawada Tsunayoshi travelled, of course).

Yawn.

He was feeling quite tired. Waking up so early to check out his new school was starting to show itself as not such a good idea. Yawning yet again, he had begun slipping between the border of sleep and awareness when he noticed the singing. It was quite good, actually, and was lulling him to sleep, but he remained half-awake to listen to the song. Unconsciously, his mind was already writing out the entire song.

_Si, sisi la, lala, so so fa__b__, rere re mimimi mi re si (Lower)…_

When the singing came softly to an end, Hibari rolled over onto his side, using his arm as his pillow. He didn't bother to find out who sang the song. Sleep was currently all he had in mind. With his sleepy mind, he couldn't process whether the faint humming he heard was just his imagination of not, but all the same, it gently soothed him into a light nap.

Hibari Kyoya spent the rest of his break napping on the rooftop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hibari X Chrome 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Therefore, although the two hadn't realized, they spent the break on both rooftops, comfortable in each other's unknown and silent company.

Oh, did you just say that hell will freeze over before Chrome and Hibari start dating? Then…

Brr… My devil's tail is frozen solid.

(I have nothing against suggestive reviews, but please no flames or the ice in Hell will melt. Which, if you had bothered to read the sentence before the last question mark, would be a very bad idea.)


	2. F You Ms Lee

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! My laptop's wireless is going wacky so we had to go fix it, but after several hours of typing, here's the second chapter!

And to all those who read the first chapter of 'Ecology', I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!

I got 17 views in 10 minutes! That's a record to me, even though some of you guys get way more than me, but yeah, BONZAI!

Basic Outline: Violin, Tsuna's famous shrieking, and a hell lot of tonfa smashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hibari X Chrome 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why, oh, why did I have to get stuck with Ms. Lee? _Chrome was mentally groaning, cursing whoever bestowed this horrible luck on her. Math class was just another hour of torture for her as usual.

"So basically, unfortunately for you retarded students, the next project will be a skit!" Ms. Lee barked, slamming her hands onto the Teacher's Desk.

The entire class erupted, complaints and whining spilling from the students' lips.

"Ah, ah, ah~ I'm not done yet~" Ms. Lee wagged her index finger at them, an evil smile stretching its way across her face. Anybody who knew Ms. Lee (Which was basically the entire class) immediately knew to expect something… well, bad.

"For this particular skit, you'll be showing the class a discussion about any classes in school you want." When the class still looked confused and grumpy, Ms. Lee was smart to add on to her previous statement. "For example, what is erosion, why it's important, and all that crap. Surely even fools as pathetic as you lot can figure that out."

Uh, sorry, but no, they couldn't, but was she going to listen? No.

Students all over the classroom were making gestures towards each other, already trying to get their friends as their partner. Ms. Lee, who apparently for once had the eye sight of a hawk, proved the effort useless.

"You won't be picking your own partner," More groaning at Ms. Lee's words, "Because _I_ will be pairing you up!"

A finger tapped her right shoulder, and Chrome looked over at Kyoko.

"I really hope that we'll get to be partners for this project," Her brown-haired friend said, "I really have no acting skill or whatever and I hate going up in front of the whole class!" Kyoko's brown eyes were doing the puppy-eyes-attack on Chrome.

"I hope so too, Sasagawa-san, but I don't think that the chances of us being partners are high," Chrome sighed. Already, Ms. Lee was glaring at her now and then. Honestly, what had Chrome ever done to make Ms. Lee hate her so much? Well, other than not being able to pronounce her name, Li-wen Lee. That name just twists her tongue up for some reason.

"Alright then, I'll start pairing you hooligans up! First, Toroshi and Azume. Next, Mayu and Cleo…" Ms. Lee continued to drone on and on, and it was taking her quite a while to reach the back of the classroom where Chrome sat. To Chrome, it seemed like she was just randomly putting people together. It was obvious because their lovely math teacher had paired the two chatterboxes, Toyo and Miru, together. That is not a very bright idea unless you want the entire class to be babbling courtesy to the two mentioned earlier.

"... Kyoko and Haru," And while Chrome was spacing out, Ms. Lee had arrived at the back. Kyoko pouted, and a girl with black hair two seats away from her had turned around. Chrome was frowning on the inside. So, Ms. Lee _was_ up to something. Then, at that moment, she realized…

"Oh, my! It's really such a shame, but since there appears to be an odd number of students present, you'll have to work alone, **Dokuro." **Ouch. All that hate in her name is really stinging like poison. Was Ms. Lee a mentally retarded poisonous snake demon now?

"But Ms. Lee, that's not fair for Chrome! Could we work in a group of three?" Kyoko tried to convince Ms. Lee, but the older woman (Although her mind was that of a 6 years old's) merely snorted.

"Unfair? Of course not! Since Dokuro here, as you all say, is a _genius, _then she should just be fine working on her own! She can just do a one-man act or something. Anyhow, not my business," And with that, their stuck-up math teacher stocked away. Chrome spied a few people shooting her sympathetic glances.

"I'm so sorry, Chrome! Maybe we could try to convince Ms. Lee…" Oh, what a sweet friend Kyoko was, but she was a bit on the 'overly naïve' side. You get what I mean?

"No, it's alright, Sasagawa-san," Chrome reassured her gently. "I can manage on my own. And besides, don't you have to work on it with, um…"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" The hyper-active black brownish haired girl exclaimed. "My name's Miura Haru, nice to meet you!" A big sunny smile was stretched over her face.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is my friend, Dokuro Chrome. Nice to meet you," Kyoko gave her one of her own smiles while Chrome slightly inclined her head towards Haru in a small nod.

Kyoko then turned towards Chrome, "If you're sure that you'll be fine working alone…"

The corners of Chrome's lips twitched upwards almost unnoticeably, "Yes, I'm fine. I wish you two luck, Miura-san, Sasagawa-san."

Haru nodded eagerly before engulfing a surprised Chrome in a bear hug. "Of course! You can rest assured that I'll put my all into this! Alright then, let's get started, Kyoko-chan!"

Chrome had already spaced off before she heard Kyoko's reply. She stared at a random smudge on the window while thinking, _'What should I present for this skit? Probably Science or something, but how am I supposed to do that? Maybe I could just make a board and explain something about what we just learned last semester…'_

She was interrupted from her train of thoughts when a girl piped up with a question.

"Um, Ms. Lee? How long do we have for this skit?" Ms. Lee, who'd been sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop, slowly raised her head to look at the class. When the laptop lid was no longer blocking the class' view of Ms. Lee's face, they were presented with a large evil smile and slit eyes like reptiles, if Chrome's eyes were not mistaken.

"Oh my, didn't I tell you? Oops, my bad then. Now, let me check my watch…" Ms. Lee ominously raised her watch in front of her face to read the time. "Ah! I'm so sorry, my beloved class, but I have some dreadfully bad news for you. For this skit, you'll have…"

"Ten more minutes, and including the five minutes that passed already, exactly five minutes."

** Silence…**

"Smoking cyber-chicken!" The ear-splitting shriek came from the girl that had asked the question, who, Chrome just realized, was Mayu. The rest of the class immediately began frantically pelting their partners with bullets of ideas for their skit, because for this particular class who knew Ms. Lee's wrath understood very well that she would manage to drag down their grades (depending on how much she hates you) if they didn't muster up something to present.

Meanwhile, Chrome had already decided on what she was going to do. Despite being hard-working and bright, she was sometimes quite lazy. Her plan was to just choose a random page on her science textbook – which was in her book bag – and give an explanation of a paragraph containing vocabulary word complete with a diagram of whatever cell she was going to stumble upon (The textbook she had now was about cells). Studying extra hard beforehand really gives you an advantage.

She was all set for her presentation but of course, knowing Ms. Lee, it wasn't going to be so easy for her. Chrome should really start carrying around a butcher knife to… _negotiate_ (Read: Threaten) certain people, namely, Ms. Lee.

**Time for presentation (Hell)**

"Are you ready for the beautiful F's to grace your report cards, my dear class?" Ms. Lee called out as soon as the alarm on her laptop started off. The alarm was very strange indeed, since it was SpongeBob laughing, but nobody commented on that. Then again, they never commented on any of Ms. Lee's strange behaviors.

"I would start the skits, or presentations, if you want to call them that. Anyways, as I was saying, I would, but we have something coming up pretty soon. Just a few seconds, really." The expression on our math teacher's face wasn't exactly reassuring. And then, as though on cue, there was a knock on the classroom door. Chrome made out two silhouettes through the dirty window on the door (Of course a lazy ass like Ms. Lee wouldn't bother doing something like cleaning the classroom).

"Oh, whoop! Here they are!" Ms. Lee was literally cheering as she leapt onto her feet to bounce across the classroom. The evil happy look she gave Chrome was crystal clear: 'Today is the day that I shall finally defeat you!'

Pfft, what a Drama Queen.

And without further delay, Ms. Lee slid the door open with a bit more force than necessary. "Hello, Timoteo. Is this our new student that will be joining us?"

Okay, so she was a two-faced Drama Queen.

But, wait, new student?

"Oh, yes, Ms. Lee, and thank you for volunteering to put him into your class," The principle, a kind old man with wrinkles and gray-ish hair, thanked Ms. Lee. So, she volunteered, did she? Our teacher was definitely up to no good at all. Chrome could hear people murmuring all around the room, but paid them no heed.

"It's no big deal, Timoteo. I'm honored to be able to have such a genius in my class," Ms. Lee exclaimed in a disgustingly fake voice. Ha. Could've fooled them. The principle exchanged a few more words with Ms. Lee before leaving, and once he did that, our two-faced Drama Queen Teacher wheeled around to face us.

"Listen up, class! We've got a new student here, and I'm letting him introduce himself to you guys since I don't stalk him so I don't know anything about him either!" She barked, hands on hips, which made her look like a hippie that went through a blender, then modernized. It was only then that Chrome noticed the boy standing next to her.

The new student had raven black locks and steel grey eyes that glared at them all. He didn't wear the standard uniform, but instead had a dress shirt and black pants. His black jacket was draped over his shoulders. There was a black case slung over his back, but its shape gave nothing away that might allow her to guess what its content is.

She also couldn't deny the shiver that ran down her spine, and guess what it screamed? _Get to your fucking feet and run away as fast as you can! _Okay, fine, so it didn't, but Chrome spotted a few people that looked like they were going to do just that.

"Hibari Kyoya. Ask or say anything and I will bite you to death," He narrowed his eyes at the students that had dared to raise their hands. Chrome had some pretty weird images of vampires and Edward Cullen. She wasn't sure whether he meant it literally or not.

"Okay, good, Halle-luu-yah, we know your name now. Alright then, newbie, we're in the middle of preparations for a skit and I'll be generous and give you another…" Ms. Lee checked her watch, "… 1 minute. Anyways, your partner will be Chrome, and I hope that you'll be able to get your act together in 45 seconds. Good luck and back to your work, class!" She waved her hand in Chrome's direction and turned back to her laptop.

Chrome hesitantly stood up when Hibari merely walked past her desk and leaned against the wall at the corner of the classroom.

"Uh… Hibari-san?" She said timidly when she was a foot in front of him. Immediately, his eyes snapped open (They were closed) and Chrome took a step back.

"Nothing you say concerns me, Pineapple," He growled, and Chrome thought that she saw a glint of metal from inside his jacket. But that aside, she had a bone to pick with him.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Pineapple?" Chrome demanded. She was extremely sensitive about being called a Pineapple because of a reason that you readers will know soon. Most of the class looked up when they heard Chrome raise her voice for the first time. Hibari's eyes lit up. Interesting… So she does have a backbone after all.

"If arguing with me is all that you came here for, then leave before I bite you to death," He said.

This time, it was Chrome's turn for her eye to narrow. "So, you'll 'bite me to death', huh? What are you, a vampire?"

Then fast as lightning, metal tonfas were leveled under Chrome's chin. "Wrong. I'm a carnivore, at the top of the food chain, and you are merely an herbivore, down at the bottom."

Ah, _now_ she realized that there were these hidden strap thingies inside of Hibari's jacket that held the tonfas in place. Chrome raised an eyebrow, "Bringing weapons to school, Skylark? I'm pretty sure that that's not allowed. And besides, I merely asked you a question. Now that I know that you're a 'carnivore' though, at least it's clear now that you are all brawns and no brains, right?"

The added pressure on her neck probably meant 'no'. She could hear Ms. Lee cheering behind her for Hibari to finish her off.

"If you really want to prove that you don't only use your strength and actually have a brain, then please cooperate with me for this project," Chrome said and lowered her voice back to its normal volume. Hibari studied her for a second longer before retracting his weapons.

"Fine. This will be a test of knowledge then," He conceded. Chrome nodded in acceptance at him and turned to return to her seat. Not that she got to do so, because Ms. Lee (who was looking disappointed that Hibari didn't beat the crap out of her) clapped to get their attention.

"Presentations will be starting, and as a special taste of what Ms. Li-Wen Lee's classes will be like, Dokuro and Hibari shall be going first!"

People around Chrome cheered since they would have more time to pass notes and stuff to get prepared. Lucky them.

"Just get your asses up here and you guys can start." They did so and stared at each other intently. You readers can start imagining the competition sparks and lightning or whatever.

Chrome started their 'test of knowledge'.

"What is the highest value for function: 'Sxo (1+cost) sin t dt (0 *smaller than or equal to* X *smaller than or equal to*4pi'?" She questioned. The class was immediately lost. What the F?

"'[f(X) = Sxo (1+cos) sint t dt] f(X) = Sxo (sin t+cost sint) dt= Sxo (sin t+1/2 sin2t)d+'" Hibari answered without hesitation. More people's jaws began to hit the floor.

"My turn. 'When you add ammonia liquid to the aqueous liquid of the fourth type ion metal, what sediment causes the solution to turn blue?'" Hibari asked without hesitation. Many of their classmates were having brain overflow problems.

"From when the solution turns deep blue due to a sediment, from that characteristic, there's more to think about. The red brown… Explain the meaning of 'Shakukinbouen'," Chrome was not fazed and continued.

'_Are they really not just making this up?" _This was what was ringing through the class' thoughts.

"It means, neglecting the things at hand and the present and just think only of things in the far future to no purpose."  
"**You're wrong. **If it was me, I'd say that it means 'the present should be very well thought of.'"

"That's a derived meaning. The essential meaning is just what I have said."

After what Hibari said, Ms. Lee hurriedly stopped them.

"CUT! Dokuro, Hibari, I will not stand you guys making stuff up in my class!" She shouted. Apparently, her two molecule brain couldn't keep up with them.

"**We were not making stuff up,**" Hibari and Chrome retorted in unison. They glared at each other, and the class agreed that Chrome was acting very uncharacteristic indeed.

After many complicated statements and facts being thrown around, Ms. Lee grudgingly gave them both an 'A' and then proceeded to grade the other students harshly due to her bad mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Fuck off, Life!]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh…. Chrome?" Said girl blinked at looked up to see Kyoko staring at her worriedly with Haru.

"Sasagawa-san?" Blinking again, Chrome looked around to realize that they were the only ones left in the classroom.

"You were spacing out and..." Haru trailed off.

"Oh, I was? Sorry, sorry. We have Science next, don't we?" Chrome apologized and grabbed her stuff. Walking to the door, she glanced back over her shoulder at Kyoko and Haru.

"Are you guys coming?" She tilted her head. The two girls shook themselves out of their thoughts and followed Chrome to their next class.

"Oh, and Chrome?" Kyoko said to gain Chrome's attention.

"Hm?" The purple-haired girl questioned absentmindly.

"Hibari-san asked us to help pass on a message to you."

Now _that_ grabbed her attention. Chrome stopped abruptly and wheeled around, her eyes blazing.

"Hoh, did he?" Kyoko and Haru shivered. Chrome was scary when she has her mind set on something, which at the moment, was getting back at Hibari.

"Y-yeah. And, uh, he said, 'Not bad for a pineapple'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[SCREW YOU!]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry if the ending was a bit weird and if Chrome was a bit OOC. I want Chrome to become braver and have more of a personality in this story instead of just being pushed around and quiet. Hope you understand, and how do you guys think about a frenemy relationship between Chrome and Hibar?  
:D – Ciao ciao~**


	3. Hibari and Pineapples

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews (2)! I'm loving you guys! I was so happy that I finished this chapter faster than the others! Please tell me your opinions, and in this one, Chrome's personality will be starting the change.

Chapter Summary: The strange habits of Chrome Dokuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[For the last time]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru hummed happily as she skipped to school with Kyoko. Yesterday was their Appreciation Day, and they were lucky that the shop had just begun selling a limited edition of strawberry cheese cake. It was absolutely 'De-lish', as Haru had said before to Kyoko, but as usual, something startled her out of her happy haze.

"I'm not a pineapple head! Just how many times do you want me to say that for you to get that in your two-molecule brain?!" Kyoko exchanged a curious glance with her dark-haired friend. That sounded suspiciously like Chrome…

"As many times as it will take for you to finally get it and change your hairstyle." This voice sounded like that Hibari person that came yesterday… This definitely isn't sounding good…

Peeking into the classroom, Kyoko and Haru's eyes bulged when they saw that Chrome and Hibari were standing in front of each other, both glaring at each other. There was an upside down desk in between them, and the girls were unsure whether it was Chrome or Hibari that had thrown it. They wouldn't have even believed that Chrome was capable of flipping the desk over, but she looked so mad that she looked like she would be able to do just about anything she wants to.

"Why. Do. You. Have. To. Be. Such. A. God. Damn. Arrogant. ASSHOLE?!" Chrome shouted as she flipped another desk over. Right. So it _was_ Chrome who flipped the first desk over… most of the class were shocked by the fact that Chrome actually swore.

"That is vulgar language, Pineapple. You also destroyed school property, which is unacceptable." The sight of school property being damaged and inappropriate language in his beloved school wiped the smirk off of Hibari's face, who promptly whipped out his pair of tonfas.

"Like I give a shit about my language or these crappy school desks that are probably just picked up from a dumpster-"

"NO! DON'T, CHROME!" Kyoko and Haru screamed, tackling Chrome to the ground just in time as Hibari lashed out towards them with one of his metal weapons.

"We're very sorry! Please excuse us!" Haru hurriedly bowed to Hibari before hastily racing out of the room with both of Chrome's arms being held captive by her and Kyoko. The purple-haired girl still had a livid expression on her face even as she was dragged out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[I'm NOT]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lunch Break**

"You are crowding and shall be bitten to death," Hibari growled before moving his metal crowbar to smash Tsuna's head. He 'hiii'ed and scurried out of the way. Gokudera immediately drew his dynamites to blow up Hibari while Yamamoto just smiled.

"Yo, Hibari! Want to eat lunch with us?"

Let me explain. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Haru had been eating lunch on the rooftop as usual when Hibari had appeared, which led to the situation at hand. There. Nice, short, simple, and straight to the point.

"Wha-" Tsuna was then cut off by Gokudera.

"Just what the hell are you thinking, you Baseball Freak?! He just attacked us and you invite him to eat with us?" The 3/4 Italian demanded angrily.

The black-haired man merely gave him a grin as usual. "Aw, come on, don't be like that! Hibari-senpai must be in a bad mood because he's hungry, right?"

Hibari was dumbfounded by the stupidity of someone older than him (He didn't show it though, of course). Finally, he decided to let it past.

"At least you got the bad mood part right, I suppose," Hibari stashed his tonfas back in his jacket.

"Something bothering you? If there is, my dad's sushi will solve everything! That, or baseball," Yamamoto added, producing a XXXL sized box of beautifully made sushi. Hibari even swore that it was glowing in the tall teen's hands with holy music playing in the background.

Swiping a sushi from the box, Hibari fell back to lie on the roof and popped the tuna roll into his mouth.

"So, did that help your problem? If it didn't, maybe baseball will?" The oblivious baseball player asked innocently. Tsuna was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Hibari Kyoya, the person who'd beat him up and kicked him down the stairs, eating lunch with them while Gokudera fussed about him but Hibari ignored all that.

The solitary teenager grunted and pointed lazily at the railings that surrounded the roof. Yamamoto curiously peered over the edge and spied what the cause of Hibari's bad mood was.

"Those fangirls sure are crazy, huh? It's really hard to imagine that someone one year younger than us could be so much more popular than us." Yamamoto laughed.

"That's an understatement," Hibari muttered. Among the noisy crowd of gushing girls, there were several that had bruises on their arms and broken noses, proof that Hibari had been harassed to the extent that he had hit a girl. But still, they were determined to track him down and fan over him.

The four of them sat, or in Hibari's case, lay in silence. A long moment passed before Haru awkwardly broke the silence.

"Uh, so, what were you and Chrome fighting about? Chrome refused to tell us earlier," Haru timidly asked before flinching slightly when Hibari's sharp grey eyes turned on her.

"She just went up to me this morning and started yelling about me calling her a pineapple and other stuff that I wasn't really listening to," He said, and the new transfer student's tone was stony.

Kyoko had a moment of enlightenment, pounding her right fist on her left palm. "Ah, no wonder! Chrome really doesn't like people calling her a pineapple. We're not sure why, but it probably has something to do with her hairstyle or something."

"Hn, I don't care. But why isn't she eating lunch with you guys, even though I hate crowding personally," Hibari raised an eyebrow at Tsuna and co.

"That woman never eats with us anyways," Gokudera scowled, but since that was his usual expression, it didn't really mean anything in particular.

"It's just one of Chrome's weird habits," Haru laughed. The others, excluding Hibari, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Habits?"

"For example, she always eats in the weirdest places, like on top of a tree or something. But it changes every day," Kyoko said.

Yamamoto laughed after what she said, "Yup! And whenever we go to a mall or something, she always trips on the escalator, no matter if it's going up or down!"

"If you give her anything with a very strong flavor, she'll throw up. Like marshmallows, stuff with a strong cheese flavor, etc," Tsuna supplied.

"Psh, that idiot. And you should never let her see a pineapple, or she'll brutally murder it," Gokudera scoffed.

Hibari filed all these new information away. Who knew that Chrome Dokuro was such a weird girl?

"Chrome can really fight too even though she doesn't look like she can," Tsuna added. "She's in the Special Class with us."

S_pecial Class?_ Hibari thought, chewing on another sushi.

"The Special Class is an after school club that trains your physical abilities. You have to take an entrance test before you can enter though," Haru explained when Hibari remained silent. "Are you interested in joining, Hibari-san?"

"Maybe," He replied, nonchalantly grabbing a salmon roll. _Although, it sounds interesting enough._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[A Freaking]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Next Day, Lunch Break, Hibari's side**

"Weird places, huh?" Hibari mused, leaning against a tree. "This should keep me entertained."

**L.B, Chrome's side**

Chrome swung her legs like a child as she ate her rice balls. Yesterday, Kyoko had said that the new student ate lunch with them without trying to beat them up. Strange, because in the past two days, he'd managed to beat up every single delinquent in the area. At least those gangs have stopped trying to pick-pocket or beat up other people now.

"I forgot to put some tuna in this one…" Chrome frowned as she glanced at her rice ball. Tuna and salmon had been her favorite stuffing for rice balls, but now it was only salmon.

She jumped when somebody suddenly shouted in horror and pain. Glancing down from the ledge she was sitting on, Chrome blinked as she watched a male delinquent crash into the wall of the building.

"You'll be punished for disturbing me." A certain teenager with anger management issues was stalking towards the terrified boy – a member of a yakuza gang, Chrome realized – with his tonfas raised, already with blood flecked on its shiny metal surface.

The yakuza dude shook with fear. "Y-you'll regret that you ever laid a hand on me! Our boss will get you back for this-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Hibari brought his crowbar to his face. The dude slumped over, unconscious, leaving Hibari glaring at him. He was just about to leave when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey, Skylark, wasn't that a bit overkill?"

Hibari looked up to see Chrome shouting down at him from window ledge on the 4th floor of a random building. "So that's where you were."

Chrome was confused. Had he been looking for her before the yakuza dude 'disturbed' him?

"You've been looking – Hey, watch it!"

Hibari ignored the startled girl as he made himself comfortable on the ledge. The tree hopefully wouldn't die from him using it to reach the ledge. Chrome groaned when she saw that the boy wasn't going to apologize to her and instead sat back down. The case that Hibari carried over his shoulder was poking Chrome's back, so she shuffled forward.

"So, any reason as to why you were looking for me?" Chrome asked, opening the lunchbox clenched tightly in her hands. She sighed with relief that none of her rice balls were damaged.

Hibari smirked, disregarding Chrome's furious scowl when he swiped a rice ball from her box the second she opened it. "Not really. Just heard that you eat in strange places."

Chrome shot a look at him in disbelief before she shook her head. "I give up on trying to figure out how your brain works."

"We've only known each other for less than 2 days."

"And it usually only takes me that long to figure someone out," Chrome snapped back moodily. This guy could get under her skin without doing anything!

Hibari reached out to steal another rice ball, but Chrome was fast enough to swat his hand away this time. He scowled at her, but did nothing else. He settled for taking out a wrapped object from his pocket and revealed it to be a sandwich. Chrome looked at him incredulously.

"Why would you steal my lunch if you had your own lunch all along?" She accused.

Hibari merely shrugged. "I like rice balls better."

Chrome resented the fact that he brushed off her question so easily, but she forced herself to drop it and continued eating. She was just starting to calm down when he shot a question at her.

"You're in the Special Class." Actually, it wasn't really a question, but Chrome ignored that.

"How'd you know?"

"Heard it through the grapevine. So, what do you do in there?"

Chrome felt tempted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Nothing much, just training."

"Training what?"

Hibari's smirk has yet to disappear.

"Whatever you're good at. Yamamoto-san trains in kendo, Tsuna-san in hand-to-hand combat, and Gokudera-san in archery."

"How many others are in the class?" Hibari questioned.

"Not much, just a few more people."

"And you?"

Chrome turned to him, chewing the last bite of her lunch. "Why're you asking me about the Special Class? You don't plan to sign up for it, do you?"

Oh, great. His smirk grew even bigger. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

His last comment left Chrome seething on the ledge as Hibari jumped down, shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Pineapple]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's an insufferable, bigheaded, stuck-up, know-it-all git!"

Several people shopping in the market shot weird looks at Chrome, but the purple-haired girl ignored them. Steam would be shooting out of her ears if it was possible.

Kyoko pat her friend on the shoulder after she got over her shock of seeing her friend so unhinged. "I'm sure that he's not that bad, Chrome. Maybe he just has some… problems?"

Chrome snorted uncharacteristically, "Problems? Oh, he has a load of those. School-obsession problems, anger management problems, priority problems, smart-aleck problems, violent problems, and character problems!"

"Is it wrong to be smart? You're pretty smart yourself, Chrome-chan," Haru commented.

"But I don't show it off like that goddamn Skylark!"

"Please keep it down, Chrome!"

Chrome grumbled, but she didn't snap at her friend. Kyoko and Haru exchanged yet another worried glance behind her, each pushing a shopping cart full of groceries for their families.

"Chrome-chan becomes really scary whenever Hibari-san is mentioned, doesn't she?" Haru remarked.

Kyoko nodded in agreement as she examined the eggs on sale. "It's worrisome, but we can't really do anything about it – Oh! These eggs are on sale!"

"Hahi, really! That's great, I'll buy 2 cartons. Chrome-chan, do you need to buy eggs?"

But Chrome didn't answer, so Haru poked her head down the aisle Chrome had entered. "Chrome-chan?"

"Miura-san, which do you think is better, the chocolate balls or the chocolate bars?" Ah, of course. Chrome was looking at two boxes of chocolate sweets with huge sparkling eyes.

"Ah, uh… I'm not really sure… Both of them taste good to me…" Haru answered awkwardly. She didn't eat sweets often, and it has been at least 3 months since she'd eaten either sweets.

"T-then, I can get both, right…?" Chrome mumbled under her breath, looking longingly at the boxes. But the moment she glanced at her rather small wallet, she immediately shook her head. "I'll just get them next time…"

"Haru, Chrome, are you two done with your shopping? I've got everything I need!" Kyoko came around a shelf, with two extra cartons of milk in her cart.

Haru quickly pushed her own carts towards her friend, "Yup! I'm lucky that my family's small, or I'd have a lot more trouble shopping."

"My family's small too, but my brother eats a lot…" Kyoko sweat-dropped, imagining her boxing-obsessed brother scarfing down his meals while yelling 'EXTREME!' with a mouthful of food.

Chrome was just placing the chocolate sweets back to their original places on the shelf when Kyoko spoke again to Haru, this time with a lower voice. "Chrome has calmed down, hasn't she?"

"Seems like Hibari-san's really the only topic that can get her worked up. She deflated as soon as she saw the chocolate section!"

Kyoko smiled happily as the trio made their way to pay for their groceries. "Uh-huh! But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…?"

"Thank you for your purchase, miss. That'll be $58. Would you like a bag? Paper? Alright. Would you also like our special cake? It's 50% off for purchases over 50 dollars."

Chrome hummed thoughtfully, looking at the picture of the cake. "What flavor is it?"

The cashier smiled brightly. "Pineapple flavor!"

_Snap._

"Ah, so _that's_ what I forgot!" Kyoko exclaimed, snapping her fingers with an enlightened expression.

"What did you forget, Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked curiously, dodging one of Chrome's flailing fists as she yelled at the flustered cashier.

"Pineapples are another taboo for Chrome!"


	4. Special Chapter: How Chrome Met Gokudera

**Extra Chapter: OMAKE!**

**How Chrome met Gokudera**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Stupid nosy crowd in the background? Check.

Two rivals glaring each other to death? Check.

Ms. Lee cheering for the new student to finish off Chrome? Check.

Dramatic music in the background? Check.

Hey, wait a minute…

"Shut that goddamn music off, you imbecile. Idiots like you have no taste in music," Gokudera scowled at the boy with the ipod, kicking the electronic device out the window with one foot. The boy, however, was a stuck-up rich kid. He merely took out another ipod from his pocket, an even better model than the one kicked out the window, and attached it to earphones before ignoring the 'battle' between Chrome and Gokudera in favor of enjoying music.

Gokudera 'tch'-ed, glaring furiously at the boy before turning back to a certain purple-haired genius.

"What're you glaring at, you bitch?" He snarled.

Chrome immediately stopped glaring at the rich kid and faced Gokudera again. "Oh, sorry. I just didn't like his ipod color."

"It's the same color as your hair, you idiot pineapple-women."

Uh-oh, the class thought as they physically felt a black aura roar to life behind said 'pineapple-women'. Even though Gokudera scored the same as Chrome, they still weren't sure whether he was as good as her.

Chrome raised her head and smiled sweetly at Gokudera. "Pardon?"

"I said, it's the same color as your fucking hair, you idiot pineapple-women."

A vein in Chrome' forehead visibly twitched and she opened her mouth to suggest that they took it outside, someone flew between them.

"W-wait, Chrome, please calm down," He pleaded, gravity-defying hair as fluffy-looking as ever.

Chrome blinked and the vein returned to normal. "Ah, Sawada-san. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, me?" Tsuna scratched his head. "I was supposed to guide Gokudera-san, since he's the new student, but I, uh, got lost and I guess that he just wandered here… Oh, and I felt the black warning alert."

"Black warning alert?" Chrome tilted her head to one side before she took notice of the black demon blazing behind her. "Ah, you came out again? Bad, bad, demon, you know that Sawada-san can always sense you whenever you come out. Back in here you go."

The entire class, sans Tsuna and Gokudera, watched with dumb-struck expression as Chrome stuffed the black demon back into her bag before slapping themselves out of it. They could never, ever, keep up with their grade's genius.

"Well, that's done," Chrome patted imaginary dust from her hands. "Continue, please."

"Ah, right," Tsuna quickly turned back to Gokudera. "Let's start on our tour, okay? I promise I won't get lost this time. Look, Chrome even drew me a map!"

And true to his words, Tsuna held a wrinkled map in his outstretched arm. "I found it in my pocket when I got lost."

"You still kept that, Sawada-san?" Chrome asked, glancing at the piece of paper. "Ah, it appears that my skills still haven't matured yet… This is supposed to be 3 cm according to the scale, not 3.2 cm…"

"Don't worry, it works for me," Tsuna reassured his junior.

"That's good, but I can still draw another one for you if you want. I can even color it –"

"OI, STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED!" Gokudera exploded (not a pun, no matter how lame it is), grabbing Tsuna by his collar.

"H-hieee! P-please think about this before you do anything, I'm sure that Chrome didn't mean to ignore you. We've been friends for years and I'm 100 percent certain that she's a nice person -" Tsuna rambled, attempting to placate the silver-haired delinquent, but it didn't work as well as it did on Chrome.

Instead, Gokudera held him off the ground to his height and glared at him. "Nice person? Please, that woman has a mouth deadlier than acid when she wants it to be."

"E-eh, that's true, but she usually doesn't –"

"You sure that you want to keep defending her?"

"B-b-but, uh, the tour –"

"No excuses, shrimp. Let's take this outside."

Chrome groaned mentally as the pair and the rest of the class shuffled outside.

_'Dramatic much? Sawada-san takes Special Class with me, so he should know that I can take care of myself… Ah well, I've always wanted to try be a referee.' _And with that, Chrome got to the 'ring' before her classmates with her special method, which Tsuna could've used (jumping down from window ledge to window ledge, and yeah, their Special class teacher is crazy enough to train them to do that).

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Okay, listen up. You win if you manage to disable your opponent, beat them up so badly until they give up, or if he dies. It'll be his fault for being weak, so don't worry about killing him," Chrome called out, holding a flag in her hands. Gokudera grunted, indicating that he accepted the rules (it probably suited him. The killing part, I mean), while Tsuna gave Chrome his best 'I-thought-that-you-were-my-friend' look.

"START!"

Even Chrome blinked in surprise when Gokudera drew bombs seemingly out of nowhere and threw them at Tsuna. The boy shrieked, being the coward he was, but still dodged them successfully.

"You're not getting away!" BOOM!

'_Ah, I see now. He keeps the bombs in hidden places all over his body. I wonder if he sewed on those secret pockets himself…' _ Chrome observed, wandering away from the crowd, who were still 'oooh'-ing and 'ahhh'-ing.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

"That was dangerous, Gokudera-san!"

"They're supposed to be, you idiot! These are freaking dynamites!" Another BOOM.

"Say, Sato-san, this trashcan's surprisingly durable," Chrome commented distractedly as she harshly kicked a metal trash bin near the match.

"Um, shouldn't you be referring this…?" The boy she spoke to pointed towards where Tsuna still hadn't broken a sweat from dodging whereas Gokudera was yelling his lungs off. Chrome waved her hand dismissively at the boy and ignored whatever he said after that.

"You give me no choice, you wimp! TRIPLE BOMB!"

"No, wait, you can't –"

Chrome whipped her head up at her friend's voice. Tsuna's sharp instincts, or hyper intuition as she'd dubbed it, had picked up something. She never knew it to be wrong, as Tsuna always knew whenever her 'black demon' came out. Just as Tsuna had predicted, Gokudera wasn't able to hold all the dynamites at once and dropped them. The entire class scrambled away hastily as the fuses sizzled dangerously close to the explosive.

"Sawada-san, duck!"

Tsuna's hyper intuition came to the rescue again and he ducked a second before Chrome had called out to him. With the metal trash bin, Chrome leapt over Tsuna and scooped the dynamites into the bin. She then tossed it at Tsuna and, instinctively, he swiftly kicked it up into the sky.

_BOOOOOM!_

Even though they would never admit it, the class looked at Tsuna with awe after he saved them and Gokudera by redirecting the explosion into the air (with Chrome's help, of course, but the boy deserved some screen time too. See how generous she was for a main character?)

"D-did he just…"

"No way…"

"I'M VERY SORRY FOR CAUSING YOU SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Gokudera had knelt down before Tsuna. "I OWE YOU MY LIFE. And that woman's alright too, I guess…"

"Eh, it's fine, and besides – ACK, MY FOOT!" Apparently, Tsuna needed more training as he'd twisted his ankle when he landed.

The class sighed and walked away disappointedly. _'Nope, still Dame-Tsuna.'_

Chrome, however, didn't witness this scene because she was already walking towards the school labs with the perfectly intact metal trashcan.

"Interesting, it's still in perfect shape…"


End file.
